Sunday Night
by Edan R
Summary: One of my stories written for /vg/ that I'm dumping here. Chica and Bonnie find a CD that was left behind in the restaurant, and decide to spend a slow night dancing. This story does reference a lot of real songs, so if you see a title you don't recognize, it is recommended you listen to it. Chica/Bonnie yuri, rated T for some very brief, somewhat sexual content and language.


Sunday was the most boring time to live at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No kids coming in during the day, no security guard to pursue at night. Sure, Freddy kept busy with his art and Foxy stayed behind his curtain (what he actually does back there is a mystery), but Chica and Bonnie never had much of anything to occupy their time during these nights. They would talk, but when one spends all of their time in a pizzeria, they don't have a whole lot to talk about. One particular Sunday night, however, told a different story.

"Awesome Mix Volume 3," Chica said, reading the label on the CD she found on the floor of the dining room. "What do you think this is?"

"It's one of those things that plays music; the kind Freddy has," Bonnie answered. "I guess one of the kids dropped it. We should return it to him. Now, it's probably been there for over a day, so I think the responsible thing to do it to clean it; as carefully as possible, of co-" Bonnie looked around and noticed Chica was gone. "Chica?" she called.

"Thanks!" Bonnie heard Chica say from a distance.

Bonnie looked in the direction the sound came from to find Chica walking to the show stage, holding a small round machine and two speakers.

"Isn't that Freddy's?" Bonnie asked, worried about the consequences of using his belongings.

"Relax, I asked him for it." Chica assured her. Setting the CD player up on the stage, Chica turned to Bonnie and asked, "Can you hand that to me, please?"

"Chica, this isn't ours!" Bonnie said defensively, clutching the CD close to her chest.

"Look, I just want to make sure it's working," Chica persuaded. "You said it yourself, it might need to be cleaned."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Bonnie said.

"Good girl," Chica said as Bonnie handed her the disc.

Small scratching noises emanated from the speakers briefly after Chica inserted the disc. Soon, though, they were replaced with the bizarre chanting that signified the beginning of Hooked on a Feeling. Bonnie was confused by the upbeat tunes. She was quite adept at playing music, but she had really never listened to it before.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well, I think you're supposed to do something like this," Chica answered as she put her arms in the air in front of her and began to swing her hips around. Bonnie looked at the display of movement in confusion.

"What is this, I don't get it," Bonnie said in a dull tone.

"It's called dancing," Chica answered, clapping her hands together. "Haven't you ever noticed the kids moving like this? Come on, do it with me."

Slowly, Bonnie raised her arms in the same fashion as Chica and began moving them from side to side. Small movements of her hips followed soon.

"There, you're getting it! You just need to put a little more... oomph into it!" Chica exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you mean by that," Bonnie responded.

"You know, a little more vavoom."

"Still not following."

"Pizzazz?"

"Nope."

The song ended and Chica stopped moving.

"Look, just do what comes naturally," she said. The Robots by Kraftwerk began playing. "Like this."

Chica began to make stiff movements that were reminiscent of more primitive animatronics from decades past. The dance was simple - she merely turned her head, moved her arms up and down, and leaned in different directions - but it was still quite perplexing to Bonnie. When Chica saw that Bonnie was just standing still, she stopped.

"Try to do as I do, okay?" Chica requested.

"Alright then," Bonnie answered, "though I don't see much of a point to this."

Keeping a close eye on Chica, Bonnie began to mimic the strange movements. Left arm down, head to the right, lean forward, etcetera. This continued for a short time until the song ended and Bonnie dropped her arms to her sides and resumed normal posture.

"Are we done now?" Bonnie asked.

"Can you just have some fun for once?" Chica chided.

"I just don't get it."

"Just stop thinking and let the music move you," Chica said. As if sensing what she was talking about, Give Life Back to Music began to play.

Bonnie was somewhat annoyed, but, for Chica's sake, she tried to comply. She closed her eyes, and tried to abandon her thoughts; her thoughts about how silly this was, her thoughts about how irresponsible they were being with somebody else's property, her thoughts about how beautiful Chica looked when she danced... What was that? Bonnie had forgotten. She had reached the desired state where thought eluded her. Paying attention only to the music, she began to move. Her arms moved back and forth, up and down. Her hips swung back and forth as she sidestepped every few seconds. She was finally getting into it. As the song ended, Bonnie opened her eyes to see Chica standing before her, arms folded and smiling wide.

"There you go!" she said exuberantly.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Not just because she was having fun dancing, but because she got to see Chica so happy. The celebration was brief, as Paper Planes soon begun playing. Instinctively, Bonnie took up the same movement patterns as she had during the previous song. It felt off the whole time, though. When the song finished, Bonnie once again looked to Chica, now finding her with a disapproving look on her face.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, you can't just do the same dance for every kind of song," Chica scolded. "Like I said, do what comes naturally."

"Like what?"

A man's voice took over the speakers, followed by a drum beat. It was Ass-N-Titties by DJ Assault. Bonnie was immediately puzzled by the lyrics, but her confusion was increased tenfold when Chica suddenly and forcefully bent her over and began to grind vigorously on her rear.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie yelled after her initial shock wore off.

Not responding, Chica pulled Bonnie back into an upright position, only to move in front of her and begin rubbing her butt against Bonnie's crotch. Bonnie tried to back away, but Chica simply backed up with her until Bonnie hit a wall.

"Stop it already!" she pleaded. To her fortune, the song ended after she said that. No way a kid had dropped this CD.

Chica opened her eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I-it's okay," Bonnie said. Chica's remorse seemed genuine; she couldn't turn that down. Plus, a part of her had enjoyed it.

Journey's Faithfully began. Bonnie was relieved to hear a more calm tune than before.

"Again, just do what comes naturally," Chica said, sensing that Bonnie still didn't quite know what to do. "Just... not too naturally."

Understanding, Bonnie closed her eyes once more and let go of her thoughts. She couldn't help but adopt movement patterns similar to those she had exercised before, but this time she moved more slowly and in tune with the nature of the song. As had become customary, when the song completed, she looked to Chica for approval.

"See, now you've really got it," Chica said. As the slow notes of I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire began to sound from the speakers, Chica pondered the music for a moment before turning back to Bonnie. "Here, dance with me."

"W-what?" Bonnie inquired, a slight blush creeping on her face.

"Songs like this are made for two people to dance to," Chica answered. "Just follow my lead and remember what I told you. Here-"

Chica moved in close and took Bonnie's left hand, placing it on her hip before locking their right hands together and pulling them into the air to the side of their heads. Placing her own left hand on Bonnie's hip, Chica began stepping to the side one foot at a time. Bonnie was flustered, but tried her best to follow. She couldn't help but notice how romantic the lyrics were as she stumbled about, trying not to step on Chica's feet. Her face felt very hot, and she kept looking at the floor, even when she had gotten used to the dance to the point where she didn't need to watch her feet. As the song ended, Chica stopped. Bonnie felt a hand on her face as her chin was tilted upwards and her eyes met with Chica's.

"Hey, don't be so nervous," she whispered. "Just relax."

Bonnie gulped, but she did agree that it would be best if she loosened up. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as Sometimes When We Touch began. Chica dragged Bonnie's hands down to her waist before moving her own arms onto Bonnie's shoulders and wrapping them around her neck. Every now and then they would take synchronized steps, back and forth, left and right. As the song reached its end and was replaced with Elton John's Your Song, they stopped doing this. Chica held Bonnie even closer in what was basically just a long hug, and they spent the rest of the song just slowly swaying in place. Bonnie had honestly forgotten about the music at this point. She had this strange feeling in her chest as she stood there with Chica, heads resting on each others' shoulders. Time seemed to slow down. The only thing Bonnie could think about was Chica; her scent, her touch, the sound of her breathing. It was a kind of bliss Bonnie had never known before. She hadn't noticed Chica had moved her head until she felt the slight poke of her beak against her nose.

"Bonnie..." she whispered.

Bonnie opened her eyes to make contact with Chica's. Awareness returned to her to a degree; enough to notice that Don't You Forget About Me was playing and that Chica's eyelids were halfway down. Her face was so, so very close. Bonnie knew what was happening. Slowly but surely, the two of them shut their eyes and moved in. Bonnie's cheeks felt warm as her lips met Chica's, and she could feel that Chica was experiencing the same thing. After what felt like minutes, their lips separated. Bonnie felt Chica's hand slowly stroking her cheek as they pressed their foreheads together. Tightening the embrace ever so slightly, Bonnie moved in for another kiss and lost herself in the music.


End file.
